Shido Fuyuki
Shido Fuyuki (冬木士度 Fuyuki Shido) is a fictional character in the fanfic Minkei. Person First introduced as the Beastmaster, he has the ability to control animals, although it should be better stated that he asks them for favors, as he views animals as his friends. Previously he worked as a Mamoriya and even as an Interceptioner at times. It was during this period that he met and became friends with Kazuki Fuuchouin. Shido met Madoka Otowa during a job of protecting her Stradivarius violin that had been stolen by his the yakuza Akutsu Shunsuke. Angered that he could never match up to her Akutsu gives the Stradivarius back, but later sends his strongest guards, his two waiters, to kill her. Unwilling to let them kill Madoka, Shido goes to stop them. Shido defeats both of them and Modoka allows him to live in her house after both fall in love. Afterwards Shido decides to become a Dakkanya. He is generally very independent and cold to others. Even though his powers allow him to control animals, he considers them friends, and tries to protect them as they do him. He eventually ends up living with Madoka Otowa, and he respect Ranma and the other SNDF as friends. His relationship with Madoka has progressed to a stage whereby he would do almost anything to protect her. As a sign of how well a companion Madoka is, Shido even noted that she could talk to animals, a trait not many ordinary humans could achieve. Abilities Shido is a master of the "Garou" ("hungry wolf") style a lost art thought to have died out. Maryudo As he is also a Maryuudo, he has the ability to take on the characteristics of about 100 different types of animals, such as a bat's echolocation abilities, or a wolf's strength and claws. It's been mentioned that Shido was a "genius which comes only once in a 100 years", which may mean that his ability to take on so many animal forms may be a unique thing. Some of the Maryudo Techniques of Shido are: * Primate '''Form: This allows Shido to be able to elevate and jump into impossible lengths into the sky. It also grants him primate like strength and enhanced agility. ''' * Cat Form: '''This allows Shido to become even more agile and flexible as well as enhance his hearing and vision. * '''Wolf Form: 'Shido's mouth becomes fangs and his arms become as powerful as wolf claws enabling him to crunch his way into victory. * '''Soaring Bird: '''Enables Shido flight and enables him to deliver a massively powerful dive attack onto his opponent. * '''Grizzly Form: Similar to Primate Form ' * '''Bat Form: '''Allows him to gain Bat senses and sense sound waves. It also doubles his speed. He basically gains a Bat's echolocation. * '''Earth Dragon From: '''Allows Shido to effortlessly bury underground to avoid widespread explosions. * '''King Buck Form: '''Grants him an unbreakable grip and incredible accuracy. * '''Vulture Form: '''He is able to gain the power of a seer and sense any events that are about to happen to him. * '''Hyakujuu Gitai Kosougi (Beast Mimicry Tiger Claw Impression): Shido gains a massive amount of speed and strength enabling him to instantly attack all enemies within his perimeter. * '''Beast Whistle: '''Enables Shido to possess any form of mammal. * '''Hyakujuu Gitai, Kyouyougi (Beast Mimicry Madman Impression): '''An attack in which the nature is unknown... * '''The Living Black Shadow: '''Shido can get his arms ripped apart, neck sliced, legs sliced, and completely burned into a crisp or completely mutilated and then he will take the form of hundreds and thousands of bats, or mice or animals and reform perfectly intact. Chimera As the host to the Chimera’s Heart Shido is a physical embodiment of the Ki of the World. Even without activating its powers, he was seen to be able to subdue Kazuki Fuuchouin, even as he went berserk as the Terror Prince. Once his Chimera form is activated, his strength is increased to the point of where Shido flicked his arm and leveled an entire armored building. With one stomp of his leg, he left a massive stream long crack within the steel armored ground. His endurance is increased to the point that widespread particle and space diminishing attacks do absolutely nothing to him. Flames that are so hot that they resemble flames from hell doesn't even faze him. Within this Form, Shido has all of the power of his animals and quite possibly that of the Kiryudo. Shikizoku His Shikizoku power is "Awakening": Using this skill, he can release the potential powers which are hidden within that person. Shido is weakened by this ability in any way as he only acts as a catalyst, and his life force is not affected in the slightest. Kurumi The Ryuushou Enka technique comes about when Kurumi attempts to use her Hot Chi to burn out the Quantum Juice from Natsume’s dog. This over exerts her chi centers bringing about a new level of power that she spends the rest of series attempting to master. Shido’s Shikizoku power stabilizes her chi finally allowing her to utilize Ryuushou Enka at’s full potential. The Yatagarasu is a side effect of mastering her abilities. Essentially all of the techniques and skills she has been developing to keep her aura in check forms the Yatagarasu when applied to the Ryuushou Enka Natsumi Reidoken is Natsumi’s version of Ryuushou Enka in that Shido’s Shikizoku power evolves her ability to utilize cold chi to full Thermokinesis and Cryokinesis. Unlike in Yagami ½ where Koryu is achieved through meditation in Minkei Natsumi will vision when Shido uses his ability on her. Ranma Shido’s Shikizoku power heightens Ranma’s ki perceptions to extraordinary levels. Ryoga Ryoga gains complete control over his aura to the point that he no longer suffers any of the negative effects when using Synchronization and elemental manipulation. Kasumi Kasumi gains control over her cogniziance abilities. Notes Shido met Ranma during the Titans East story line. Brother Blood frees the Magami Brothers and they steal the Shoehei Scroll. He joined the Titans in defeating Blood so he could get it back. Category:Fuyuki